


Tell Me That You Love Me

by makingitwork



Series: Chase/House [10]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bedroom, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Control, Controlled Orgasms, Dom/sub, DomHouse, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Handcuffs, Happy Ending, Love, Lube, M/M, Over-Sensitive, Paddle, Sex, Slash, Spanking, Stretching, SubChase, Traffic Light System, Vibrator, Vibrators, blindfold, boss/employee, relationship, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House introduces Chase to the wonderful world of BDSM.</p><p>Lots of smut, basically guys :) Small plot line about love!<br/>x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me That You Love Me

"You'd do anything I wanted, wouldn't you?" House whispers in part awe, as he kisses down Chase's neck, and the younger one moans loudly, they stumble towards the bedroom. "So fucking perfect," He pushes Chase into the middle of the bed, and Chase tugs off his clothes, throwing them somewhere near the closet, and House admires the flawless body again. There's not even a mark from where the scalpel pierced his heart. "If I wanted to spank you, would you let me?"

Chase looks up with wide blue eyes, they've never done anything that wasn't normal, vanilla sex- as mindblowing as it was- it was what made Chase comfortable, especially because he was sleeping with his boss, who was a man, who was over 20 years older than him, which blew his entire Catholic upbringing out of the window. He needed comfortable "I uh...d-do you want to?"

House nods breathlessly "Would you let me?" 

Chase isn't sure, but he finds himself nodding, agreeing, like he does to most everything House says "O-okay, I-if you w-want, I guess." He swallows, and nods, trying to convince himself. 

"Lie on your stomach in the centre of the bed," House orders, before limping out of the room, Chase complies, pressing his burning face into the cool sheets, shaking. House comes back, and Chase turns his head to see rope, a vibrator, a paddle, and a blindfold. He chokes out something that sounds like a groan, but even he's not sure. "Red if you want me to stop, Orange to slow down, Green if it's good. You can only answer with those three colours, and you will address me as sir."

Holy shit. Chase realises, as he feels rope tie one of his ankles to the bed, this is a bdsm scene! House is...House is being a dom, and he's being a sub! He isn't sure what to make of that, he knows he's a sub, but he's never given this sort of idea any thoughts. It wasn't in his vicinity, and he hadn't realised it was in House's, but now that he thinks about it, it sure makes a hell of a lot of sense. His legs are spread apart now, and his hands are being lifted over his head, tied together, and then tied to the headboard. A silk blindfold goes around his eyes, and Chase suddenly has a thought. House must have done this with other people. He's wearing a blindfold that probably once was wrapped around Cuddy's eyes, suddenly, he doesn't want to do this anymore. He doesn't want to be another applicant in a list of marring all these toys. "Red." He whispers, shaking his head "Red, Sir."

"Hey," House is suddenly right beside him, and he freezes, House runs his hand firmly, solidly, reassuringly down Chase's back, towards his pert ass, and then back up to his shoulder "What did I do that made you uncomfortable?"

"N-nothing you did," Chase reassures, blinking rapidly behind the blindfold "I just..." he hangs his head in shame "This blindfold smells of Cuddy."

House feels as though someone's kicked him in the chest, a shattering blow, and he immediately feel terrible for not explaining to Chase that- "The last time I did a bdsm scene, I was 23," he whispers soothingly "You're the first one in a long time, Chase. The right one. Cuddy got me the blindfold as a gag gift one Christmas. She didn't realise I would actually use it."

"R-really?" and he can't help the crack of hope in his voice. House bites back a smile

"Really, now relax. A lot worse is coming than having your hands tied away." Chase rolls his eyes 

"Yes, Sir."

House can't fight the smile that time "Good boy." He lubes up his fingers, and pushes his index into Chase. He bites back a groan. The Australian is always so hot, and so tight, Chase sighs into the pillows, as House starts working in another two fingers, and Chase groans at the stretch, a delicious burn crawling up his spine. House crooks his fingers, and suddenly Chase is crying out a choked gasp of please. House chuckles "There we go," he sooths, biting down on Chase's shoulder "Good boy, my good little wombat, take it," he massages the prostrate rigorously and Chase's whole body strings and tenses like a bowl, a light sheen of sweat covering his tanned skin. "Here we go," and with no warning, he pulls out his fingers and pushes in all 9 inches of the vibrator, right until it hits the prostrate, and flips it on. Chase cries out, what was that thing Wilson had said the night he stayed over? That Chase was a screamer? House liked that. "How you doing so far?"

"G-green, Sir," he whispers, breathily, needily. And Chase is very needy in bed. No- not selfish by any account, he's up for it every night, and eager to make House come first, normally, he doesn't care about his own release, and only when House is thoroughly sedated, and the pain in his leg is enough that he doesn't even need Vicodin to go to bed, Chase whispers boring stories about Australia in a heavier accent till House drifts off. Then Chase wanders into the bathroom, to recount the pleasure he feels when House came in his mouth, and comes into the toilet, before curling up beside his older lover.

It always makes House feel a little bit guilty. He can't go as many times as he use to, and sometimes the pain gets so much that he orders Chase not to touch him. The Australian always understands. But now, House wants to lavish him with attention. Wants him to feel lose limbed and pliant, and relaxed, because god knows how stressful their jobs are. He keeps the vibrator deep inside, and takes the paddle. He brings it down with a large sweeping motion, and Chase cries out in shock. 

It leaves a beautiful red mark on the flawless ass. And he does it again, and again, all in quick succession, all over his bottom. Chase is moaning deliriously, because the paddle pushes the vibrating toy deep against his prostrate, in a heady mix of pain and pleasure, and if House asks how he was doing, Chase doesn't know if he'll yell Red, or Green, for the love of god, Green! Chase's cuffed hands, grip the headboards railing, and he arches his back, presenting his ass for House, mewling pitifully, because his mind isn't sure how much more he can take, but his body is desperate for it. 

"I wish you could see how you look," House whispers, running his nails lightly over the reddened ass, making Chase shiver and squirm. "So beautiful. Look at you, keening for more." he sets the paddle down, and pulls out the vibrator, before pushing it in again, he goes harder and harder, faster and faster, and then reaches a hand around to roughly pump Chase's angry erection. His thumb rubs skilfully under the head and he whispers right into Chase's ear in a puff of hot air "Come for me, pretty boy,"

"Ahhhhhh!" Chase lets out a sound, that's a mix between a cry of ecstasy, and a groan of pain, as he comes on command, spilling onto House's fingers and the blankets below him. House keeps the vibrator deep against his prostrate for a moment longer, just to milk him dry, before pulling it out, and positioning his own erection at Chase's tight hole. He fucks ruthlessly, but Chase is blissed out, lying completely limp and relaxed against the blankets, head to the side so he can breathe slowly, deeply, not even interacting with House, he just lays there as House grips his hips, and ruts in and out like a dog in heat. Which is a pretty apt analogy, because right now, Chase is his bitch, and he's claiming. Chase is his. His alone. He growls, leaving finger prints into the hip bone, before coming with a cry. 

Chase hisses tiredly at the feeling of come deep inside him, and grunts as House unties him, and pulls the blankets up to cover them both. 

"I love you," Chase whispers, eyes closed, snuggled comfortably into House's chest. The older man pants, heart rate still high 

"I went easy on you with the paddle. Next time I won't be." He waits a beat for Chase to ask House if he loves him too, Chase always does. Especially after sex. The younger one has this completely irrational fear that House is just using him as stress relief. It isn't true. House loves him just as much, if not more, than Chase loves him. But today, Chase doesn't push it. He doesn't prompt House for the response he needs to soothe the quenching burning anxiety inside him. He just whimpers to himself, and curls up tighter against House. 

"O-Okay," he whispers, soft blond hair tickling House's neck. House, for a moment, wants to go to sleep. But he can't. Stupid Wombat. 

"...I love you too," he says begrudgingly, but honestly. 

He swears when he feels Chase smirks triumphantly against his collar.

Stupid. Wombat.

**Author's Note:**

> WOAH! So many people to thank and dedicate this too! Here you are! 
> 
> sperekmormordrarry007, aclockworkbroken (Alex), zaffiro, TayKo, Amreedoh.
> 
> Seriously you guys. 
> 
> I love you.
> 
> Any prompts?  
> x


End file.
